


pirate & angel fic.

by mcrmyfuckme



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dialogue, Fantastic, Gen, One Shot, Pirates, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcrmyfuckme/pseuds/mcrmyfuckme
Kudos: 1





	pirate & angel fic.

Прошедший шторм, гневный как дьявол, изрядно ударил по кораблю, словно океан состоял из тысячей беспощадных мин. Небо густого серого цвета напоминало кучку пороха, крики чаек – мольбы о помощи, а завывания ветра вместе с дождём были точно слёзы. Это ещё не самое страшное, что команде «Разрушителя мира» пришлось пережить за последний месяц. Некогда гроза морей и людской страх после множества битв сдулся как дырявый парус. Огромный коллектив натренированных разбойников, способных клинками снести целому городу головы, превратился в мелкую пиратскую группку. Сам корабль пострадал безвозвратно, и даже награбленного золота не хватило на хорошее восстановление. Может идти по воде – да и ладно.

После десятков смертей и нескольких предательств капитаном объявил себя некто Фрэнк, который до той поры был тише глади воды и ниже травы. Лишь близкие товарищи по морю знали его, как харизматичного и амбициозного ещё с того времени, как тот был рабочим юнгой. Свою фамилию и происхождение он держал в тайне, но всем известно было, что тот вышел в океан аристократским сыном, предавшим жестокую семью. Он, выросший за позолоченными стенами, знавший о голоде только из книг, некогда рядом с остальными драил палубу, брал самую черновую работу и не стеснялся выступать против мнения большинства. Каждый может стать капитаном, но не всякий делает это заслуженно. Ни на монету больше он не взял себе с делёжки.

Фрэнк – именно тот главный, что нужен был «Разрушителю мира». Он предан идее свободы и равенства, глядит вдаль вперёд, а не назад, и знает своё место. Прошло всего несколько дней, как он за штурвалом, но команда утихомирилась и не даёт себе ни минутной слабости по погибшим и потерянным. Их жизнь ещё продолжается. Когда-нибудь безжалостные насильники вернут былое величие и разгромят всех тех, кто пролил кровь и надругался над их приятелями.

Хоть у судна уже и не было сил плыть кругами по бескрайнему, бесконечному океану, капитан принял решение свернуть, когда вдалеке сбока завиднелся маленький островок. Рядом с ним и тихая вода блистала, и его растения при ветре стояли неподвижно – оторванный кусочек земли был словно накрыт защитой самого бога. Пара пиратов поклонилась небу за этот шанс набить мешки хотя бы припасами тропической еды, и даже недовольство несогласных быстро подавилось. Остров может оказаться не необитаемым, а опасным, но ни один оставшийся в живых странник не посмеет ослушаться слова избранного капитана Фрэнка.

Как только громадная побитая посудина подобралась ближе к источнику жизни, пираты подсуетились. За такое расстояние мало чего можно было разобрать, но на камне у спокойного берега сидело неведомое существо с телом человека и огромными птичьими крыльями. Особо набожные чуть ли не подумали, что это сам господь в теле юнца рассуждает о жизни в мёртвой точке, скептики предпочли промолчать, а сам капитан приказал двигаться ближе, пока за стёклышком в его трубе не станет что-то ясно. Тело было худощавое, как у бедняка, скрюченное, но крылья большие и пышные, как на праздник. Фрэнк решил, что и от такого на неизвестном острове стоит ждать чего угодно, поэтому как лидер он приказал сбросить якорь, взял себе шлюпку и в одиночку отправился к созданию на острове. Каждый пират мысленно похвалил его за храбрость и независимость, но в то же время их терзали сомнения, ведь потерять ещё одного хорошего капитана себе дороже. Не так много кандидатов на эту роль.

Абсолютно обнажённая человеческая плоть мягко устроилась на холодном твёрдом камне. Его пальцы шагали по струнам арфы, выдавая божественную мелодию, а с тёплых живых губ текла монотонная песнь. Фрэнк готов был уже проклясть себя, но понял – то была не сирена. Ни одна морская тварь не обладает настолько чистым и святым голосом. Сидевший на скале парниша будто пришёл из другого мира, где вода твёрдая, а земля жидкая, где солнце холодное, а люди другие. Его крылья же были сложены, и как заворожённый он даже не замечал приближения спереди себя. Фрэнк осторожно плыл ближе в страхе спугнуть человека, поэтому свернул немного в бок, чтобы высадиться не далеко и не близко к крылатому.

Ступив сапогом на белоснежный песок, Фрэнк смог лучше разглядеть неизвестного. Тот был бледный, как бездыханный труп, его волосы ровно стриженные неестественного светлого цвета, на крыльях ни одной пылинки, а пальцы и арфа играли роль целого оркестра. Капитан многое повидал на своём веку, с чем только не боролся, но внешний вид создания и его музыка не понарошку удивили его уставившийся взор. Не медля, Фрэнк подошёл к сидящему ближе, и тогда тот резко замолк и повернул к верху голову, а пальцы так и продолжали дёргать магические струны, словно у них тоже есть глаза.

— Что ты такое? — дерзко спросил Фрэнк, сморкнувшись в ладонь.

— Я божий сын, Джерард, — ответил застывший на месте блондин.

Молчание повисло в воздухе. Капитан не мог подобрать слов к сумасшедшему ответу, но и любезничать с тощим он не хотел. Самозванец ли он или действительный посланник небес? Фрэнк не мог знать наверняка, и поэтому его скользкая ладонь легла на рукоять заржавелого меча.

— А ты, я вижу, немощный избитый воришка, — продолжил Джерард ангельским голоском.

— Слишком оскорбительно, — Фрэнк отдёрнул губу вверх.

— Но верно. Я насквозь вижу каждый порок, топтающий твою душу. Ты считаешь себя сильным, но тебя одолевает каждая минутная слабость, Фрэнк.

— Откуда ты... — запнулся капитан, поняв, что лишь дитю господа известны тайны земли. — Ты ангел, так ведь? Рисунок из книг. Ты святоша, не судья о плотской жизни. Побыл бы ты хоть день, хоть раз в человеческой шкуре, и каждый бы грех взял над тобой власть!

Ангел усмехнулся. Он нарочито выронил арфу из рук, и та развеялась пылью без следа. Тишина. Уголки губ его всё ещё были издевательски приподняты, ноги вытянулись, а с крыла выпало перо.

— Старый дурак, я уже в людской плоти перед тобой, но из всех моих дел в этом месте ужасен лишь разговор с тобой.

— Я убью тебя.

— Бредни. Ты всё ещё не понял? Я бессмертен, в моих руках сил больше, чем у твоего корабля. Твоё лезвие для меня – одна потеха. Давай же, испытай судьбу. Видишь это белое, как снег, тело? Оставь алую полосу.

Фрэнк чувствовал, что святой дразнит его, но злость переполняла его сильнее, чем вода затопленное судно, и без раздумий капитан всадил в плоский живот Джерарда наточенный клинок. Жалкая капля крови действительно щекотно побежала к нагому ангельскому паху, но стоило пирату вернуть меч себе, как рана в мгновение заросла.

— Ха-ха, — Джерард собрал каплю кончиком пальца и опробовал её на вкус. — Все люди одинаковые. Не мни себя лучшим из лучших наглецов.

И вновь под магией божьего сына полилась волшебная песнь возникшей призрачной арфы.

...

— Если ты ангел с пущей гордыней, почему твоя душа не на небесах? — позлорадствовал Фрэнк, спустя тишь.

— Одному отцу известно.

Лишних подробностей святой не стал оставлять, но пират чувствовал, что тот как под мантией скрывает всего себя. Ангел гол, но его судьба прячется под тысячью слоёв секретов.

— С людьми, подобными тебе, нахальничай, сколь угодно твоей душе. Но я не человек.

— Так мне преклонить колено! — возмутился уставший от колкостей капитан, но выхода нет. Он не даст экипажу оставаться здесь, пока не узнает неизвестного ближе.

Не желая лизать чистые пятки ангела, Фрэнк молча присел рядом у берега и стал наслаждаться мелодией в ожидании того, что Джерард сам поведает ему интересного.

...

— А что ты умеешь играть? — поинтересовался любопытный капитан, не имея разной темы для диалога.

— Я могу всё. В отличие от тебя.

— Тебя бог послал унижать меня? Научился бы греху ты сам, твои слова звучали бы по-другому.

— Ты демон, берущий меня на спор? Смешно. Я не настолько слаб, чтобы поддаваться вашим соблазнам, тем более, что такого можно совершить на пустейшем, как рай, берегу?

— Совокупление, — ответил Фрэнк.

...

Тот вечер давно был окончен, но «Разрушитель мира» навеки обрёл хранителя.


End file.
